


Batfamily Chronicles

by Saintsrowlover38



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintsrowlover38/pseuds/Saintsrowlover38
Summary: These are stories that take place in the DC rebirth Universe. I title each chapter with the name of the character or characters they are about. Some characters may have more chapters than others depends on how I write the story.  Hope y’all enjoy!!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Batfamily Chronicles

Batwoman stands atop a Gotham rooftop looking over the city’s skyline trying to get her mind of all the drama that recently has occurred in her life lately with Alice, Maggie, and her fathers fixation on Batman. The only thing that puts her at ease is putting away Gotham’s criminals even the low tier thugs. It’s an average night in Gotham the cold crisp air, bright light from the buildings, a city Kate has called home for so long. She never truly understood the depths of the crime in Gotham when she was younger but after the kidnaping she learned all about the scum of Gotham inside and out. Some days she wonders if the bat family has made things better for Gotham or worst, common criminals are less of an issue but other worst villains rise up to fill their places like joker, two face, black mask,and so many more. Did we cause all these criminals to emerge? Or were they just waiting for the right time to surface using us as a perfect scapegoat. Before Kate can gather her thoughts she hears gun shots Dimly in the distance. After jumping a few rooftops Batwoman finds her self looking into a small apartment the with a broken window. As she climbs thought the window avoiding the broken pieces of shattered glass she stumbled upon a mans body face first on the ground. She flips the man over to check for a pulse, but to her horror the man is clearly dead foaming a pale green liquid from his mouth while blood is dripping out of his eyes and his skin turned the same pale green color as the foam. Kate examines his body and gets a sample of the liquid when she notices a pistol in his hand and blood trail leading into another room. Carefully Batwoman with batarang in hand slowly approaches the room preparing herself for who or what may be inside. As Batwoman enters the victims bedroom she sees a young woman with a black ponytail dressed in a orange and black costume of some sort barely covering her body taking a small usb drive from a small open safe. “I would put that back if I were you.” Batwoman says sternly causing the woman to turn around her face covers by a orange domino mask and showing the black spider emblem on the front of her strangely skimpy costume. “Should have known I’d run into one of the bats entourage eventually, don’t worry I did you a favor.” The woman says as she smirks and tilts her head towards the corpse in the other room. “You’ll be doing me a favor if you turn yourself in.” Batwoman reply’s walking towards the killer. “Yeah not gonna happen.” The woman says right as she tries to slice Batwoman with her knife. Batwoman dodges and kicks the woman in the leg causing her to fall on the floor. Batwoman reaches for her handcuffs and is about to cuff the killer when she blows a puff of red dust into her face.”What did you do to me?!” Batwoman asks yelling as she stammers backwards only being able to see red specs and flakes unable to make out images in front of her. “Sorry Batwoman but I can’t let you stop me my work is too important.” The woman says as she kicks Batwoman in the stomach and pushes her back into the wall. While Batwoman is stunted the woman escapes through the window. “Get back here!” Batwoman yells as she try’s to chase after the killer when suddenly a hot flash overcomes her and she losses consciousness.


End file.
